Beyond Anna
by Mammps
Summary: No ship! No Crew! Stranded on an alien planet with no option of help from Starfleet. Life on the USS Enterprise take a dramatic turn as the Last Frontier pushes back. Join Anna and her shipmates as they have to find each other and themselves. Sequel to 'Just Anna' and 'Saving Anna'
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

 **My Star Trek trilogy is finally going to be complete. If you haven't already, please read the epilogue in 'Saving Anna' as I changed it slightly to fit into the plot of 'Beyond Anna'.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is the first Chapter of 'Beyond Anna'**

 **STARDATE** 19th March 2263

" _Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966_ _th_ _day in deep space, a little under three years into our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But, well, we do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew, as always, continues to act admirably despite the rigours of our extended stay here in outer space, and the personal sacrifices they have made. We continue to search for new life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Our extended time in uncharted territory has stretched the ship's mechanical capacities. But fortunately our engineering department, led by Mr Scott, is more than up to the job. The ship aside, prolonged cohabitation has definitely had effects on interpersonal dynamics. Some experiences for the better, and some for the worse, including, quite possibly, the relationship between my first officer and my sister. Things of late have been strained between them due to reasons unknown to me. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The farther out we go, the more I find myself wondering what it is we're trying to accomplish. If the universe is truly endless, then are we not striving for something forever out of reach?"_

Anna was sat in the Captain's personal ready room, designed for the use of the Captain and any guests he may have. James was sat opposite her, rather morosely. Leo had asked them to meet him there but was now late. James had therefore opened up a bottle of Saurian brandy that the ship had picked up on Thasus, a planet they had passed a while ago. He had offered her a glass but she had declined.

"James, are you okay?" Anna asked, ever concerned about her younger brother and the stress that he could sometimes be put under as the youngest Captain of the best ship.

"Just as okay as you are. What's going on between you and Spock?" James asked curiously.

Anna sighed, her face falling into a hurtful frown. "I'm not sure James. Nothing good."

James looked concerned. He was about to speak when the door opened and revealed Leo, carrying a bottle in his hand. "Sorry I'm late."

Both Anna and Jim looked over to where Bones was entering. Bones walked up to them and around them to stand on the other side of the table. She spoke as he moved "Keenser's leaking some kind of high acidic green goo, and Scotty's terrified he's gonna sneeze on the warp core and kill us all."

Leo then took notice of what James was drinking, "What the hell are you drinking?"

James sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's the rest of that Saurian brandy that we picked up on Thasus"

Leo looked aghast. "My God, man, are you trying to go blind?"

"And lose all your lovely blond locks" Anna continued with a small smile.

Leo glanced over to Anna with a smile before looking back to James. "That stuff's illegal. Besides, I found this in Chekov's locker."

Leo then held up a bottle of Scotch. Leo handed it over to James before moving and grabbing four glasses.

"Wow" James commented at the same time Anna asked shocked, "Chekov?"

"Right?" Leo asked in agreement at their shock. "I mean, I always assumed he'd be a vodka man."

"A Vodka guy, exactly." James commented, almost matching the timing with Leo as he said the same sort of thing.

"And why have you stolen it from Chekov?" Anna questioned with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Leo grinned over at her, before sobering and looking to James. "I wanted to have something appropriate for your birthday."

Leo placed the four glasses down.

"That's in a couple of days. You know I don't care about that." James commented in response.

Anna looked sadly towards James.

"I know. I know you don't like celebrating it on the day because it's also the day your pa bit the dust. I was being sensitive." Leo told him while filling up the four glasses.

"Did they teach you about bedside manner in medical school? It's just your southern charm." James commented as the three of them picked up a glass. They all clinked their glasses to the fourth sat on the table before clinking each-others.

James and Leo took a sip of the Whiskey but Anna sighed and placed it back on the table. Anna couldn't help the small smile she got from the expressions on Leo and James' face from the taste.

"Oh yeah, that's good." James commented.

"Lordy!" Leo exclaimed.

"Are you gonna call your mom?" Leo asked to James, with a side glance at Anna.

"Yeah, of course. I'll call her on the day." James said, almost sadly.

Anna glanced down to her help. Her own birthday calls to their mother was perfectly fine but because of the day it is on, James' calls aren't quite as pleasant. "I'd like to talk to her as well, will you let me know when you're going to call her?"

James looked at her appreciatively and nodded. He knew she would be there for moral support. She always was.

There was a quiet moment, before James broke it. "I'm one year older."

"Yep, that's usually how it works." Leo commented.

"A year older than he ever got to be." James commented.

Anna looked to him concerned before sharing a concerned glance with Leo.

James continued, "He joined Starfleet because he… he believed in it. I joined on a dare."

"James…" Anna began but lost the words in her throat.

"You joined to see if you could live up to him. You spent all this time trying to be George Kirk and now you're wondering just what it means to be Jim. Why you're out here." Leo told him gently.

Anna looked across in Leo in thanks which he returned with a nod. He raised his glass. Anna and Jim copied.

"To perfect eyesight…" Leo started before glancing to Anna for the next bit, "and a full head of hair."

The three clinked their glasses together in toast. Again Anna placed the glass straight back down while Leo and James took a drink. James didn't notice but Anna spotted Leo glancing between her and her drink as he sipped his own.

James' comm went off then. He pulled it out and answered.

"Kirk here." James said.

The familiar voice of Sulu came through the comm, " _Captain, approaching Yorktown base."_

"I'm on my way, Mr Sulu." James commented.

Both Leo and James finished their drinks. James turned in her chair and stood. "Let's keep this birthday thing under wraps?"

Leo began to cork the bottle. "You know me, Mr Sensitive."

Anna smiled and commented, "Mr southern charm sensitive."

Leo glanced back at her as the three departed the room. "Very funny Darlin'. I'll have you know I am very sensitive."

Anna nodded. "I'm sure you are Leo."

Leo chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulder. He allowed James to walk ahead.

"You feelin' okay darlin'. You didn't touch your drink."

Anna nodded. "Just didn't feel like it today Leo."

"Spock again?" Leo questioned.

Anna just shrugged her shoulders in response which is all Leo needed to take that as a 'yes'. He gave her a little squeeze. "I'm sure things will get sorted out Anna."

Anna nodded non-committedly, "will you join me and Nyota at Yorktown Leo? We were planning on going and getting a meal at one of their restaurants. They have a southern cooking restaurant that I thought you'd like"

"Southern cooking with two very lovely ladies? Anna, you don't even need to ask." Leo commented as they sped up to meet James in the lift.

They set the lift for the bridge and waited for the doors to open to reveal the bridge.

As they walked on, both James and Anna walked to their work spots while Leo stood in a space between them. They were able to glimpse the Yorktown space station.

"Wow. That is impressive." Chekov commented.

"Aye, she's a beauty, isn't she?" came Scotty's familiar Scottish accent, who was stood next to Chekov's work station.

"What a damn monstrosity! Couldn't we just rent some space on a planet?" Leo commented loudly causing both Anna and James to glance at him, then at each other and then roll their eyes in exasperation.

"Showing geographical favouritism among inducted Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tension." Spock spoke up from the other side of James.

"You don't think that looks tense? Looks like a damn snow globe in space just waiting to break." Leo argued. This time everybody turned to face him.

Anna smiled slightly at Leo's constant hatred of anything space travel related.

"That's the spirit, Bones." James commented while sharing another glance with Anna.

Anna stepped away from her spot, taking Leo's hand and pulling him over to her spot. She gave him a smile. "Careful Leo, you're starting to sound like the man that threw up on James on his shuttle to Starfleet. ' _Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence_ "

Leo sent her a glare without any real heat behind it. Anna just smiled, until she saw Spock's frowning face over Leo's shoulder. Her face fell and she looked down to her consul. She didn't see Leo turning around and glancing back to see what had caused it and caught sight of Spock staring over to them unashamedly.

Leo remained by her side while Sulu expertly navigated the USS Enterprise into the Yorktown and through the tunnels to the docking station.

"Even you can't deny that it is a remarkable piece of engineering." Anna commented quietly to Leo, who just nodded.

As Sulu parked the Enterprise, Anna began shutting down her station to standby mode. She was happy to see that Leo had waited for her when some of the others had left after they'd finished shutting down their stations. Her and Nyota finished at the same time and so the three of them met at the lift, though Spock also got into the lift. The obvious tense atmosphere between Spock and Anna made the atmosphere in the lift rather uncomfortable.

Leo, Anna and Nyota all left from the same connecting tunnel with Spock walking slightly in front. Anna sighed as she watched him. Her face became determined. She had to tell him. She rushed forward calling "Spock!"

Spock stopped and turned to face her.

"Do you have a moment?" Anna asked.

"Of course Commander Kirk" Spock replied stoically.

Anna's confidence dropped. She couldn't tell him after all. She stammered through her next sentence. "I think you should have this back."

Anna slipped off her blue ring that Spock had given to her when he had proposed to her. "After all, it belonged to your mother."

Spock shook her head. "It's not in the Vulcan custom to receive again that which was given as a gift."

Anna watched his face for a moment. For any sigh of his emotions. Of any sigh that things could go back to the way it was before but his face was as stoic as when she had first met him. She sighed and nodded before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

She stepped aside, looking to where Nyota and Leo had stopped to watch, while pretending to not be.

She nodded towards the city. Nyota moved first and walked up beside Anna, linking their arms and heading into the city. Neither of them heard the men's conversation as Leo approached Spock.

"Did you guys break up? Can Vulcan's even get a divorce?" Leo asked. "What'd you do?"

"A typically reductive inquiry, Doctor." Spock replied.

"You know, Spock, if an Earth girl says 'it's me, not you'. It's definitely you." Leo commented before walking past to catch up with the girls.

Anna led them both to a restaurant called 'Sue's Southern Smokers'. Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the name.

"Smokers?" Leo asked Anna who turned and smiled at him.

She nodded. "Apparently so."

Leo just shook his head and followed the girls in the restaurant.

Once they were seated at a table and had ordered their food the inquisition began.

"You and Spock have broken up?" Leo asked.

Anna looked at him sadly. "It seems so."

"What happened?" Nyota asked upset for her friend.

Anna shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about it. But can I ask you a favour Nyota?"

Nyota nodded her head.

Anna slipped her hand around the back of her neck and unclipped her plain silver chain. It was currently empty. She slipped off her ring and placed it on the chain.

"Would you take care of this for me? It hurts too much to wear on my finger right now but I don't have anywhere safe to put it." Anna requested hesitantly, holding the necklace over to Nyota.

"But this is your engagement ring?" Nyota commented shocked.

Anna nodded sadly, "Yeah but I think it's over between Spock and I and it hurts to just look at it, let alone wear it. Could you look after it, at least until the pain isn't quite as fresh?"

Nyota was still shocked but nodded, taking the necklace and securing it around her neck.

Leo took the time again to ask the more difficult question. "Is your split with Spock the reason why you didn't have your drink?"

Anna shook her head and sighed. "No."

"Are you going to tell me why?" Leo asked, though Nyota looked curious as well.

Anna glanced to the side, closing her eyes. She glanced back over their concerned faces. "I'm pregnant."

"From Spock?" Leo asked.

Anna nodded with another sigh.

Leo's jaw clenched, "Is this why your breaking up? Because your pregnant. Can't he take any responsibility for his actions?"

Anna shook her head. "He doesn't know. I was about to tell him when he said he needed to talk to me about something important. We broke up and now… how do I tell him now? He'd feel responsible and he'd change his plans. He'd be tied to me when he obviously doesn't want to be. I couldn't do that to him."

Nyota looked at her sadly. "Oh Anna!"

Leo sat there, not knowing what to say. "Does James know?"

Anna shook her head. "Nobody does, except you two and Nurse Kamith who did the test. James would tell him. I know he would."

Leo growled slightly, "I'm half tempted to tell him so he can do right by you."

"Please Leo. Please don't." Anna pleaded with him. "I couldn't bare tying him to me when he wants something else."

Leo sighed, his anger deflating at her pleading eyes and nodded. "You should tell him though. He is the father. He deserves to know."

Anna nodded. "I know. I know. I just need to find a way to tell him while letting him know I don't expect anything from him."

"You should." Leo argued. "It takes two to make a baby."

Anna sighed, "Can we talk about something else Leo?"

Leo sighed but nodded.

"So, what do you think of this place?" Nyota asked and Anna shot her a thankful glance.

The three of them ate and chatted in the Yorktown. They stayed in the restaurant for quite a while, before moving to a bar with comfortable seats. They remained at the bar until all three of their comms went off, requesting their presence on the USS Enterprise for a mission.

The three of them shared a glance before moving back to the tunnels to the Enterprise.

What mission had they been wrapped up in now?

 **AN: And I'm back with the Star Trek series for my third Anna story.**

 **I intend to get the next chapter, of the attack, up within the week, maybe even tomorrow as I'm back in a writing mood.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

 **AN: JUST SOME TIMELINE COMMENTS. This story takes place between the first section of the Epilogue in Saving Anna (The scene where Anna discovers she's pregnant) and the second section of the epilogue (The chess game between Spock and James about the baby name). So Anna and Spock have yet to have Amanda and Christopher.**

 **Also I would like to thank those who have reviewed the story.**

 **STARDATE** 19th March 2263

Nyota, Leo and Anna all went straight up to the bridge. Nyota and Anna went straight to their station to start booting up their stations. Leo went and stood by Anna, speaking to her quietly as she set up her station.

"After this mission I want you to come down to the medbay so I can take a look at you and the baby okay?" Leo asked her, rather gently in contrast to his usual attitude.

Anna nodded.

"Do you know how far you are?" Leo asked.

"About nine weeks if I've worked it out correctly" Anna replied quietly.

Leo nodded, "About time for your first scan."

Anna nodded and went to reply when the doors to the bridge opened. Anna glanced around and saw James and Spock coming out of the lift and taking their seats. Leo noted that Spock was looking their way as he entered and so he couldn't help but put a hand on Anna's shoulder and squeezing. He made sure that Spock had been watching and he could clearly see the slight frown that came upon the Vulcan's face.

James went straight down to business. "Sulu, take us out."

"Yes Captain" Sulu replied while he started up the engines and directed them out of Yorktown.

It took them less time to fly out then it did for them to fly in.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship-wide channel." James requested, turning to look back at Nyota.

"Ye Captain" Nyota said as she did flipped a few switches at her station.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. Our mission is straightforward, rescue a crew stranded on a planet in uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, one which will disable all communication with Starfleet. We're going to be on our own. The Enterprise has something no other ship in the fleet has, you. And as we've come to understand, there is no such thing as the unknown, only the temporarily hidden. Kirk out." Kirk said as Sulu directed us towards the nebula and began to enter it.

Leo remained by Anna's side while they travelled and Anna could see him tensing while the ship went through. She reached over and squeezed his hand just as she had done when they had travelled with Carol Marcus to that planet with the torpedo. Leo glanced at her appreciatively.

The ship rocked as the nebula shifted around them but naturally Sulu was perfectly able to navigate through the unstable nebula. To allow Sulu the best view of the nebula they had turned the main lights down on the bridge so the only light they had was from the lights on the different stations and the constant lightening from the nebula.

After what seemed like a decade to the crew Chekov announced "Readings indicate cloud density diminishing, sir."

The ship continued forward until the end of the nebula became clear and a planet appeared in front of them.

Everyone's attention fell to the guest on the enterprise, whose ship they were rescuing, as she spoke and the translator translated for us. "This is Altamid. My ship is stranded here."

"Approaching Altamid. Class-M planet. Massive subterranean development. But limited to no life forms on the surface." Spock spoke, reading out what he had on the screen in front of him. Though the information he gave wasn't given chance to soak in on the rest of the crew.

"Proximity alert, sir!" Chekov said, causing everyone to look towards him. "We have an unknown ship heading right for us."

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail them." James ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Nyota replied and instantly turned to do so. After a few minutes she continued, "No response. I am picking up some kind of signal. They're jamming us."

James was instantly out of his seat, approaching Sulu and Chekov's station. "Magnify, Mr Sulu."

The image of the ship came up. To Anna it looked as though the ship was moving, like separate parts being held together.

James looked back to the ships guest. "What is this?"

"James, that's not one big ship, that's multiple ships." Anna told him turning all of their attention back to the image on the screen of the ships. "In a formation of some kind. Small vessels. Meaning they can't have travelled far, most likely from Altamid"

"Intention?" James asked her.

Anna shrugged, "Unsure but most likely attack. The formation suggests they're hiding their numbers. I'd image there is more of them than we can see."

James looked over to Anna. Anna glanced quickly at James before turning her gaze back to their guest, making sure that James saw her eyes move. She doesn't look as shocked or worried as the rest of them did.

"Shields up! Red Alert!" James called.

Anna instantly moved to put the shields up, while her new second started the red alert. The main lights on the bridge had come on and the red strobe lights were flashing.

"They've broken formation. Approaching at incredible speed" Anna told James.

"Fire at will." James ordered as Sulu and Chekov began firing the ships weapons.

"Sir, our phasers are having minimal effect" Chekov informed James, "And our torpedoes can't track their movements."

"Fire everything we've got." James ordered severely.

"Captain, we are not equipped for this matter of engagement." Spock argued as the flock of small ships approached their ship.

The small ships zoomed past the ring, some crashing straight into the ring. Alerts popped up on Anna's screen as the ships crashed into the engine at the bottom of the ship, destroying it.

"Shields aren't stopping them, sir. They have no effect." Anna called out. "Shields are now inoperable. They've taken out the dish!"

"Wrap us out of here, Mr Sulu." James ordered before retreating back to his chair.

"Yes, Sir." Sulu replied, taking hold of the warp handle and pushing it forward.

Nothing happened. Anna watched worriedly as Sulu pulled it back and tried again.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?" James asked.

"I can't engage the warp drive, sir!" Sulu replied, his voice obviously stressed as he kept trying to get them to warp.

Anna glanced down at her screen as another red alert popped up. "They're attacking the nacelles James. The connection must have been damaged."

"Scotty, I need warp now!" James ordered through the ship's comm.

" _I cannae, Sir! The nacelles, they've… They've gone!"_ Scotty's announcement made everyone freeze. His announcement came just as the alert had popped up on Anna's screen to inform her of the nacelles disappearance.

James then spoke to the ship wide comm. "Security, engage all emergence procedures. Active protocol 28 code One Alpha Zero. All personnel to alert stations."

Anna's head shot to Spock as both he and Leo made a move. Both approached the turbo lift exit from the bridge. Two other bridge personnel did the same for the other exit. Anna glanced worriedly between the two of three most important men in her life as the doors closed separating them from the bridge.

"Sir, I have hull breaches in levels 12 to 15, 6, 9, 31 and 21, sir." Chekov announced just as the same information came up on Anna's screen.

"James, we need to move. We're sitting ducks here." Anna told her brother, making him look over at her.

" _Captain! There's a chance I can reroute the energy reserves from the warp core to the impulse engines."_ Scotty's voice came over the comm.

"If we can get them back into the nebula, maybe we could lose them. Do whatever you have to, Scotty." James commented first to himself and then to Scotty.

" _Captain"_ Spock's voice came over the comm.

"Go, Spock!" James said immediately from where he stood now between Chekov and Sulu.

" _I have identified the individual who appears to be leading the attack party. He infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artefact from our mission on Teenax"_ Spock reported, though it was obvious he was running and they could just about hear the blaster sounds.

"Hold your distance until…" James began to order when the blaster sounds became louder. "Spock! Spock!"

Anna gasped when they didn't hear anything else from Spock, her hand going to her stomach. Her worry increased. Was he okay? And Leo, he had left with Spock, was he okay?

James stood up straight turning to two of the red shirts on stations at the front of the bridge. "You two, with me. Anna, you have the conn."

Anna nodded, waving for her second to take her post. Her post, in theory, was more useful than the second tactical officers spot. Anna then moved over to the chair, taking a seat. "Yes, sir"

Anna saw James grabbing a blaster and tried to hold onto her worry. Now all three of the most important men in her life were going straight into the fight.

Anna could tell when Scotty was able to reroute the energy to the impulse engines.

"Yes, we are at 100% impulse." Chekov announced.

Anna nodded, opening a comm to Scotty "Great work Mr Scott!"

"Sulu, get us out of here. To the nebula." Anna ordered.

"Yes Commander" Sulu replied as he directed them forwards towards the nebula.

Anna took a glance at their guest. Why did she look more worried now than she did before they had engines? Anna looked forward she was happy when they had shot through the swarm of ships and the nebula coming into view.

"Commander they are in pursuit and gaining vast." Chekov announced.

The ship rocked and Anna's second announced "They've hit the levels 12 through 15."

"They're trying to break up the ship." Anna gasped in realisation.

A comm was opened and James' voice came through. " _What's going on?"_

"We are losing the inertial dampeners!" Chekov shouted.

"Systems are failing ship-wide, Captain. Emergency bulkheads are sealing but structural integrity is at 18% and falling James." Anna continued, making sure James knew the extent of their problem.

" _Abandon Ship, Anna."_ Jim ordered.

Anna turned to her second and nodded, "Sound the alarm."

Anna could see the upset expressions on Chekov's and Sulu's faces. She was sure it matched hers. This ship was her home. It was made all the worse when she heard the announcement overhead. " _Abandon ship. All personnel."_

Anna turned to the member of the crew on the bridge. "That includes all of you."

The crew stood, and nodded, before heading to their escape pods. Nyota, Sulu and Chekov remained seated along with two red shirts. Anna sighed in a mixture of worry and relief. Worry because that meant they weren't escaping, but relief knowing she wasn't going to be alone.

" _We need to give those pods a chance to escape. Can you lead those ships away?"_ James asked.

Anna looked to Sulu for the answer.

"Impulse engines are still trying to draw power from the warp reserve. We cannot move until the saucer is separated." Sulu responded.

" _I'll handle it_." James' voice came through the comm.

"Be careful James. Good luck." Anna said, hoping he heard that before moving.

They waited but nothing happened. The last few bridge crew where now escaping to their pods.

"The saucer should be free by now." Sulu stated.

"I know, Mr Sulu. The Captain should be there." Chekov replied.

Anna bit her lip in worry. Is James okay?

"I'll go" Nyota called.

Anna glanced to where Nyota was now stood by the door. Anna nodded. "Be careful."

Nyota nodded before rushing out.

Anna now looked to Sulu and Chekov. It was just the three of them, two red shirts from security and their guest. Anna knew it couldn't be long until whoever it was on board their ship would reach the bridge. Anna only hoped that they could do all they could for their crew in the escape pods before that.

"We've been caught in the planets gravity." Chekov announced as the ship flipped and turned.

Anna held her breath. They needed the saucer to separate from the rest.

"Impulse engines drawing power from auxiliary generators." Chekov announced.

Suddenly the bridge door was blown in causing the red shirts to jump into action. Both red shirts were shot down instantly. Anna stood bravely facing the two seemingly faceless aliens that had stormed the bridge. She knew some hand to hand combat but they had blasters while she didn't and neither did Sulu and Chekov. Suddenly they were shot down as well and Anna let out a breath of relief as she saw James behind them. He was okay and he'd saved her.

"Captain!" Anna exclaimed, moving away from the Captains chair.

Anna watched as James approached, looking straight at the guest. She wondered if he was as suspicious of the guest as she was. He walked up to Sulu's side so Anna moved to Chekov's side, placing a comforting hand on the young crew member.

"How many of the crew are still aboard the saucer?" James asked.

Sulu looked at his screens. "None. But if I'm reading this correctly, the intruders are taking them."

"James, we are caught in the planet's gravity. We cannot pull away." Anna told him.

The five remaining on the bridge looked out of the screen at the rapidly approaching planet.

"Get to your Kelvin Pods." James ordered, referring to the escape pods that come straight out of the Bridge, that were added to all ships since their Father had died aboard the bridge of the US Kelvin. If his ship had had these pods he could have survived.

"Yes sir" Sulu replied moving with Chekov behind him. "Aye, Captain"

Anna stepped up to James' side, though she heard Chekov directing their guest to the pods. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on James. We need to leave."

Anna led James towards the pods, reaching them just as Chekov's shot off. She pushed James in and sent his off before getting into one herself. She closed her eyes and prayed for their safety as her own pod shot up and out of the Enterprise. Anna had a clear view of the Enterprise as it passed the planet's atmosphere and crashed into the rocks below.

Her closed her eyes as the pod approached the ground. The parachute attached to the pod activiated, jerking the pod up but Anna knew it wouldn't be long before the pod hit the ground. She felt the pod crashing through the trees on the surface before landing hard on the ground. She let out a breath. Everything was still and she was still alive. She opened her eyes to see the forest canaopy through the glass of the escape pod. Anna looked to the side and pressed the button to open the door to the pod. She clambered out. She was happy to see another escape pod in the same area as hers. She saw the door open and Chekov climb out. Anna search through the pod for her blue and yellow jacket, an emergency comm, tricorder and a blaster. She attached the comm and blaster to her belt.

She rushed over to Chekov who was also attaching a blaster, comm and tricorder to his belt.

"Are you okay Chekov?" Anna asked.

Chekov nodded. "Are you?"

Anna nodded.

The quiet in the woods was broken by a call from a recognisable voice, James, "CHEKOV! ANNA!"

Chekov and Anna shared a quick glance before moving in the direction of the shouting.

James wasn't far away. They spotted his jacket first. The jacket matched the ones being worn by Anna and Chekov. Blue with Yellow stripes on the shoulders. He was talking to the guest. Chekov and Anna arrived just as he pulled out his blaster at her.

" _You don't understand."_ Both Chekov and Anna heard the woman say.

"Captain! Sir! Captain Kirk!" Chekov yelled as they came behind James, all three of them looking towards the woman.

" _Yes, I lied. Our ship was attacked."_ The woman said.

Anna glanced suspiciously at her. Why had the woman not told them that to begin with?

"Chekov, check the comms for survivors." James ordered.

"Aye, Captain" Chekov responded while grabbing his tricorder from his belt.

"Who is he?" James questioned the woman, not lowering his blaster.

" _His name is Krall. He took my crew. Like he took yours_." The woman's translator said.

Anna stepped up, "How did he know so much about the Enterprise? He knew exactly where to fire to damage us most."

" _All I know is that if I did this, he would set them free."_ The woman answered.

"Chekov, are you picking anything up on those scanners?" James asked Chekov, while not taking his eyes of the woman.

"Nothing, Sir." Chekov replied, his face and voice worried. "What if they…"

"No, No. He was taking them." James commented. "We need a way to find them."

"The Enterprise might." Anna spoke up causing James to look at her quickly. "Their sensors are stronger than these tricorders. Any pods that weren't picked up could have landed anywhere on this side of the planet. Our tricorder is just for local signals."

Aye, Captain, it's possible." Chekov agreed.

" _Captain, I was protecting my crew."_ The woman argued.

"Technically, so was the last person who attacked the Enterprise." Anna commented quickly, remembering Kahn's reasons for attacking the Enterprise. His crew.

James lowered his blaster. "We need to move and get to the saucer."

Anna and Chekov nodded in agreement. The woman didn't say much as all four of them set off, looking for the saucer of the Enterprise.

 **AN: I completed this chapter sooner than I thought I would so I thought I'd post it straight away. I'd like to say I will get another one written today but I won't promise anything as I'm juggling writing this with writing my dissertation for my degree.**

 **Please continue REVIEWING as I love to hear what you guys are thinking about the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

 **STARDATE** 19th March 2263

The door to the crashed ship opened with a push. Leo pulled his upper body out and looked around in both relief at being alive and worry for everyone he'd left behind on the Enterprise.

"I can't believe it." He groaned as he pulled himself out of the ship and onto the ground below the ship that was rocky with a stream of water running past. Leo landed straight into the water, his shoes filling with water. He could hear Spock trying to pull himself out behind him as he looked around at the surroundings.

Leo looked back as Spock let out a pained groan and was stunned to see a part of the ship sticking out of Spock's side. It was just a slightest bit to the right of his Vulcan heart.

"My God, Spock." Leo exclaimed as he rushed over to Spock's side, helping Spock out and down. He put one of Spock's arms around his shoulder and helped him to the side.

"Sit down over here." Leo led him to a lower part of the ship before lowering him down. "Okay. Okay, sit. Easy."

He pressed a hand on Spock's chest pushing him down into a lying position before examining the wound. "Okay. Now, just try and relax. You're gonna be okay."

"The forced optimism in your voice suggests that you are trying to elicit a sense of calm in order to…" Spock started before Leo interrupted him.

"I'll cut the horseshit." Leo exclaimed as he interrupted.

"Doctor, I fail to see how excrement of any kind bear relevance on our current situation." Spock commented with a confused expression, at least, as confused as a Vulcan can get.

Spock began to get up and Leo quickly jumped to his side. He pressed on Spock's chest. "What the hell are you doing? Spock, this thing's punctured your iliac region!"

Spock fell back as he spoke again. "Time is a critical factor."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. Look, if I can't take this out, you're gonna die. Okay? If I take it out and can't stop the bleeding, you're gonna die." Leo almost yelled at him, he was so frustrated.

"I can see no appeal in either option." Spock commented.

"Believe it or not, neither can I. And not just because I don't want to be the one to tell Anna that she's now a widow." Leo replied as he turned away to look for something to help with. "So, if I remember correctly, the Vulcans have their hearts where humans have their livers"

"That is correct, Doctor." Spock confirmed as Leo found and picked up one of the invaders weapons.

"That explains a thing or two." Leo commented with his usual southern charm as he moved to the ship and began trying to pull a piece of metal from the enemy ship. "You know, you're lucky. An inch to the left." The piece can lose making Leo loose balance but he corrected himself and grabbed the metal which had a long point. "And you'd be dead already."

He lifted the gun and the metal point before moving back to Spock's side. "I just don't get it, Spock. I mean, what did they attack us for? I mean, they do all this for some doodad that the tiny critters didn't want?"

Leo placed both items down before lifting a rock. He bashed it against the end of the blaster.

"It is unwise to trivialize that which one simply does not understand, Doctor. We can safely assume it is more important than a doodad." Spock replied as Leo finally got the covering piece on the end of the blaster off the end.

"I think you just managed to insult me twice, Spock." Leo commented, lifting the blaster onto his arm and lifting the metal rod. He pointed the blaster at the point and fired. The end of the metal rod began to glow orange as it grew hotter and hotter. Leo lifted it before turning to Spock. He went up to Spock's side and began to get ready to pull out the piece of ship from Spock's side.

"Okay. All right, Spock, I just got one question. What's your favourite colour?" Leo asked.

"I fail to see the relevance" Spock replied just seconds before Leo pulled out the piece of ship and instantly placed the burning hot rod on the injury to stop the bleeding. Spock instantly cried out in pain.

"Yeah. They say it hurts less if it's a surprise." Leo commented once Spock had stopped crying out.

"If I may adopt a parlance with which you are familiar, I can confirm your theory to be horseshit." Spock replied lying his head back on the ship, breathing deeply.

Leo on the other hand was looking up as he thought he heard the sound of approaching ships. "We got to get out of here. Come on."

Leo lifted on of Spock's arms over his shoulder and lifted him to a standing position and began to head out and to hopefully some shelter.

Elsewhere Anna, James, Chekov and the guest were approaching the Enterprise. If they hadn't been in the situation they were in than Anna would have said that these woods were beautiful with all the colours and fresh air. Though they soon reached the clearing that the Enterprise had landed in. The sphere was still in one piece mainly.

James, Chekov and Anna paused the Enterprise came into view.

"The Enterprise. She may not even have power to the Bridge, Captain." Chekov commented sadly.

Anna could understand. The Enterprise was home, to see her in such a sorry state was upsetting.

"She still has a few tricks up her sleeve." James replied confidently. "I'd bet on it."

The three of the set off after the woman.

Leo entered the cave system behind Spock, calling into his comm. "McCoy to Enterprise. Come in. McCoy to Enterprise."

He sighed at the silence eh received before noticing that Spock was rushing ahead, leaning against every support he passed. "Hey, take it easy there, Spock. That was just a temporary fix back there."

"I understand, Doctor." Spock replied, coming out the other side of a short bridge between the rocks. There was just sky above them. In front of them was more tunnel systems. One of which had a form of flying animal flying out of it.

"Fascinating." Spock commented.

"Ominous. Dark. Dangerous." Leo commented with his usual attitude.

Spock looked at him for proceeding forward. Leo sighed in exasperation, "We're going in."

Inside was actually a circular room made from stone with a wooden block in the centre. Spock entered first, looking up at the writing on the ceiling of the building.

"Intriguing. These symbols are the same as those depicted on the artefact taken in the attack." Spock informed Leo.

Leo glanced around the building. "You think it came from here?"

"It would seem so." Spock said, leaning slightly as the pain in his side increased.

Eventually the pain reached a point where he could not stand any more. He fell to the ground with a pained groan.

"Damn it, Spock." Leo cried moving to his side.

Leo gently moved Spock onto his back, "Easy. Easy."

Evening had approached by the time Anna, James, Chekov and the woman reached the Enterprise. They ran quickly.

"Captain, it looks like there is power." Chekov announced quietly.

"All right, let's get to the bridge and find the crew." James replied, just as quietly as they came to the top of a slope.

The three of them paused as they saw some the intruders walking through the ditch in front of them. Anna took out her blaster and touched James on the arm. She ran down with her blaster out, just after the intruders had passed. She raised her blaster in the direction of the intruders but did not fire. The blaster was just in case. She waved James down. James ran across behind her. The Chekov and then the woman. Anna then ran the rest of the way.

The four of them climbed up the side of the ship with great difficulty as the slope was steep and slippery.

Chekov was the one to find the opening closest to the bridge and entered first with his blaster out ready. The other three following behind. James and Anna both had their blasters out, checking every corner, turn and behind them.

Entering the messed up bridge was rather sobering. Anna and Chekov instantly moved to the console they needed.

"The console is intact, Captain." Chekov commented.

"Which means we should be able to at least track down some if not all the crew members. However as soon as this lights up, they'll know we're here" Anna continued as the pair of them looked over the console.

"I will try and reroute power to it." Chekov said, kneeling down underneath the console.

"Work fast. Anna's right. Once we get this place lit up, we're going to draw a lot of attention." James commented, looking around the bridge.

Chekov gave a quiet cheer as the lights on the console turned on.

"What do you think, will it work?" James asked.

"Aye, Captain." Chekov replied confidently, Anna nodding alongside him.

"I am reconfiguring scanners to modulate for the crew's signals." Chekov explained.

James nodded before moving to the door where the woman still stood. As he passed James ran his hand against Anna's back. Anna didn't move but she recognised the signal.

James went out the door as he spoke. "You're with me. I left something behind."

Chekov glance up at Anna. She nodded to the console. "Do what you need to do. I'll keep watch."

Chekov nodded, and began pressing the buttons on the console.

The answer came up quickly. Anna looked at it quickly before grabbing Chekov's arm. "Come on. We need to move."

She led them in the direction she had seen James go. As she and Chekov reached James. He was lay on the ground, looking up at the woman who was pointing a blaster in his face. The woman was talking.

" _Do you believe every sad story you hear?"_ the woman asked mockingly.

"Not every" James replied as the woman realised she had been tricked.

Chekov and Anna raised their phasers. "Put the phaser down." Chekov said.

"Or we'll shoot." Anna added.

The woman dropped her phaser and turned to face Anna and Chekov briefly before turning back to James as James stood.

"You get it, Chekov?" James asked.

"Aye, Captain, I have traced the location of her call." Chekov confirmed as James took his phaser from the woman's hand and moved past her.

"What does Krall want with this thing?" James asked the woman.

"To save you from yourselves." The woman said.

"Captain!" Chekov called as he fired towards the intruder that was approaching from behind the woman.

Anna and James both fired their own phasers as they turned and ran. Over the next hill they slipped down to the next floor. They slid down the corridors, firing whenever the intruders came into sight. The three of them navigated through the corridors, making sure to stick together.

Moving through the corridors was difficult at times, especially going up the slopes. They climbed up as far as they could go.

"You all right?" James asked both Chekov and Anna as all three tried to gain their breathe back.

"Aye Captain." Chekov replied.

"Okay, James. But we're trapped." Anna replied glancing around.

James moved to the side of the door. Anna copied on the other side. The green lights of their phasers were the first indicators that they had caught up. Anna returned fire as James turned to Chekov, "Can you get this thing started?"

"Are you intimating that we should engage the thrusters?" Chekov exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am open to other suggestions." James replied back.

Still in disbelief, Chekov turned to the computer panel. "Okay."

Anna continued firing, keeping the women and two intruders back down the corridor. As James joined she glanced across.

"You do have a plan don't you James?" She asked quietly.

James shrugged. "Just as much of a plan as usual."

"So no then" Anna replied.

James gave a small chuckle. "You know me too well Anna"

"There is a problem." Chekov called out.

"What?" Anna asked, glancing back for a second before returning to firing.

"The fuel is primed, but I cannot get it to combust." Chekov explained.

James stepped away from the door and to the side where you can see the engine if you looked down. He pointed his phaser downwards and Chekov soon ran to his side.

"Oy, Captain, we are basically standing on a very large bomb. If you miss the combustion compressor…" Chekov began to explain when James cut him off.

"I'm not going to miss, come on." James said.

"Whatever you do, do it soon. They're starting to move forward." Anna called from her spot by the door, still firing at the approaching enemies.

"Do you even know what the combustion compressor looks like?" Chekov asked.

"It's square, right?" James asked before firing down to the combustion compressor.

"No, sir, it's round." Chekov yelled in panic, watching James' fire heading down.

"That's what I said." James yelled back.

Anna glanced back at them as she heard the blast hit the cylinder and the engines activate. The ship jolted, forcing Anna to bump into the door frame that she had been taking cover behind.

"Run!" James called as he and Chekov rushed past. Anna ran after them. The blast from the engines following close behind.

They began running through the corridors as the ship began to lift. They stopped as they found a hold in the ship opening up to the ground below. Green flashes came from behind them and they turned to see the woman approaching behind them.

"Go" James called.

Anna attempted the jump first and when she landed successfully on the other side, Chekov followed. James shot behind him to the woman before jumping as well. James fired backwards again before all three of them ran around the corner. Anna heard the woman as she jumped as well, and the sound of more thrusters turning on and helping them lift further.

The three of them kept on running until they reached the bridge. Anna kept her blaster on the door, ready for when the woman caught up, trusting James to find a way out.

"Chekov! Anna!" He called as he began shooting at the window of the bridge.

Both Anna and Chekov saw what he was doing and copied. The already cracked screen was broken further. They were interrupted by the green flashes. The three of them ran forward towards the glass and jumping through. Thankfully it broke easily and they began sliding down the front of the Enterprise disk.

Green flashes indicated that the woman and her followers had followed and were shooting. Both James and Chekov were able to turn and begin returning fire but nobody was able to shoot well as they slid down as nobody was hitting anyone. Anna turned as the front of the disk became steeper and steeper. They fell the final few feet, rolling against the ground.

"Chekov! Anna! Move!" James called.

Anna didn't need telling twice. She could hear the Enterprise falling over them. She ran as fast she could, only glancing back to make sure that James and Chekov were still behind her. When the Enterprise hit the ground the force of the collision sent the three of them flying through the air landing a few meters away.

Anna groaned as she landed. She was thankful to hear the groans of Chekov and James meaning they had made it.

"James…" Anna called out rolling onto her back.

"Here…" James called back.

"Please. Plan next time." Anna commented quickly.

She heard the quiet chuckle of James as his face appeared above her. "We wouldn't be Kirk's if we planned."

Anna chuckled as well as James helped her up. "No. You wouldn't be James Kirk if you planned. I plan perfectly well."

"What do we do now, sir?" Chekov asked from where he was standing.

James turned to Anna, "You're the one with the plans."

Anna sighed. "It'd dark. We're on an unknown planet with people searching for us. We should find somewhere safe to stay for the night. Continue onto where the call was tracked to tomorrow. We'll be no use to them exhausted and in the dark."

James nodded in agreement with a sigh. "We'll look for shelter on the way we need to go then at least we're heading in the right direction."

Anna nodded.

The three of them continued into the woods, looking for shelter. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day, that they would find their crew and be able to somehow find their way off this planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

 **STARDATE** 20th March 2263

As the sun rose Leo opened his eyes with a squint. He opened them fully when he realised he wasn't on the US Enterprise anymore. He sat up quickly when the memory of what had happened on the Enterprise and since came into his head. Spock! Spock had been injured.

"Spock!" he called but there was no response.

He glanced to the spot next to him where Spock lay. Spock's eyes were closed. Leo swore in his mind and moved so he was kneeling down beside Spock.

"Spock, wake up, damn it!" he called again, taking hold of Spock's face.

Spock's eyes opened but Leo didn't let go, looking into Spock's eyes to make sure his eyes react like they should do.

Spock lifted his hand and placed it on Leo's arm to remove his hands. "I am entirely conscious, Doctor. I'm simply contemplating the nature of mortality."

Leo sighed before moving back to seat beside Spock. "Feeling philosophical?"

As soon as he'd sat he wiped his hands on his legs and against each other to get the dirt from the floor off.

"Massive blood loss will do that to you." Leo commented before sighing again.

"You asked me why Commander Kirk and I parted ways." Spock began, "I became concerned in the light of Vulcan's demise, that I owed a debt of duty to my species."

Leo took a breath, understand what Spock was saying. "You think you should be off making little Vulcans?" Leo nodded, "Yeah, I can see how that would upset her."

"I intended to discuss it with her further, but I received some news which affected me unexpectantly." Spock explained.

"What news?" Leo asked curiously.

"Ambassador Spock has died." Spock replied quietly.

Leo didn't know what to say. How can you emphasize with someone who has heard of the death of their future self? "Spock, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"When you've lived as many lives as he, fear of death is illogical." Spock commented like he almost couldn't believe himself but wished to do so.

"Fear of death is what keeps us alive." Leo replied seriously.

"I want to live as he did. That is why I decided to redirect my efforts and continue his work on New Vulcan." Spock explained.

Leo looked at him in shock. "You're leaving Starfleet?"

Spock looked away. Leo wished he could see some indecision in Spock's face but as usual to him, Spock face was neutral. "What did Jim have to say about that?"

"I could not find the time to tell him." Spock replied, not even looking over at Leo.

"Well, I can tell you he's not gonna like that. Neither is Anna. Hell, I don't know what either of them would do without you. I mean, me on the other hand, I'd throw a party, but…" Leo began but didn't finish.

He glanced over to Spock when he thought he heard a small laugh. He was right. Spock had a smile on his face and then began laughing. Leo looked over to him shocked, his eyebrows going up before turning into a frown, "My God, you're getting delirious."

"I can assure you I am not delirious Dr McCoy." Spock replied his face returning to his neutral expression.

The pair sat in silence for a moment. Leo stewing over everything that he heard before realising. "You and Anna are bonded, married in fact, in Vulcan society."

Spock nodded in confirmation.

"Can Vulcan's get a divorce?" Leo asked curiously.

Spock shook his head. "Vulcan's do not see the logic in getting a divorce. A Vulcan marries only once unless their mate passes away early in life."

"So, how will that work, you going off to be with another Vulcan while you're bonded to Anna?" Leo asked, his left eyebrow cocked higher than his other.

"I will not bond with the woman who carried my children. She will likely be a widow of the destruction of Vulcan." Spock replied.

"What about children with Anna?" Leo asked, curiously as the news that Anna told him back at Yorktown lingered in his head.

Spoke glanced down at this. "Children with Anna would be…" he didn't continue the sentence but Leo could guess what he would have said. There was nothing like having children with someone that you loved.

Spock shook his head, "They would only be a quarter Vulcan. They would not be accepted into the Vulcan society."

"Can I give you my honest opinion Spock?" Leo asked with a small frown on his face.

Spock looked to him. "I welcome it Dr McCoy."

"I can understand you want to help your planet and your race, I do. But you and Anna have something that the rest of us could only dream of." Leo told him. "Your bond is… well, special. And to break it, to leave it behind. What do you think will happen? Do you think she would move on or live out the rest of her life in misery waiting on her mate that will never return?"

Even Leo could see the grimace on Spock's face as Leo spoke about Anna moving on.

"I wish only to see her happy. While I have a duty to my people I would not want her to suffer from my decision." Spock commented though even Leo could see that it was said with gritted teeth, or as much as Vulcan could grit their teeth.

"So, you wouldn't mind if she turned to someone else… like me." Leo asked, testing Spock's real feelings on the subject.

"I am aware of your infatuation with Anna, Dr McCoy. She would be loved and protected by you." Spock replied non-committedly.

Leo shook his head. He could clearly see that it bothered Spock to hear about Anna with someone else, to even think of her with someone else. He wondered if Spock had even considered that fact that Anna may not have survived the attack on the Enterprise. They had no idea who had survived and who hadn't. He knew that James wouldn't leave until everybody had left and Anna wouldn't leave without James. Had they gotten off? Had they survived?

Elsewhere Chekov jumped down to the level of rocks below where Anna and James were standing. Anna followed quickly behind, and then James. They were making their way towards where the signals had come from for the others, including jumping down the rocky hills that they were currently navigating. Chekov was in front with his tricorder.

"How far are we from the coordinates of that call?" James asked as he brought up the rear.

"Still a ways, sir." Chekov replied pausing. He turned back and helped Anna up the step. "Captain?"

"Yeah" James responded, waiting for the inevitable question.

"When did you begin to suspect her?" Chekov asked.

James sighed, glancing at Anna. "Not soon enough."

James walked past them both down the little corridor through the rocks.

"How did you know?" Chekov asked curiously as he and Anna followed.

James glanced briefly back to Anna before replying, "Well. I guess you could say I've got a good nose for danger."

James jumped down the next section with Chekov and Anna closely behind. He only took a few steps forward when they heard a click. James froze and gas began pouring out of the rocks on the either side.

"Run!" Anna yelled.

All three jumped forward but the gas surrounded them and seemingly froze them in place, leaving only their heads out.

The three of them waited for a while before they heard anyone approaching. A woman with white skin with black lines down her face came around the rock first, a strange stick that glowed as a weapon. Then came a familiar face that made Anna smile. Scotty.

When Scotty saw them, he froze. "Captain?"

"You know these?" The woman said with an accent turning back to look at Scotty as Scotty came closer.

"Aye, lassie. That wee man there is Pavel Chekov." Scotty said cheerfully as per usual.

"Hello" Chekov replied as much as he could with his chin caught in the frozen gas.

"And this little lass here is Annabeth Kirk, one fine lady friend if you ask me." Scotty continued pointing to Anna.

Anna smiled at the woman. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"And that handsome man is James T. Kirk. They're my mates." Scotty finished to the woman before turning to James, "It good to see you, sir."

The woman pushed Scotty out the way before pressing some buttons on her staff.

"What is she doing? Scotty?" James called in worry.

"Don't hurt them because they…" Scotty began as her staff charged. "No, don't"

The woman pushed her staff into the gas and the gas shattered making James, Chekov and Anna finish the jump they had been frozen in. All three hit the rock underneath. Chekov rolled one way while Anna and James rolled down the other with Anna landing on top of James. The three of them groaned as they landed.

"You're free, James. T" The woman said as Anna pulled herself up and then helped James up.

She glanced across to see Chekov pulling Scotty into a hug. "Mr Scott."

Anna then rushed around the rock and pulled Scotty into a hug as well. "It's so good to see you Scotty."

"And you lass." Scotty replied with a smile as they pulled back.

James groaned again, "Who's your new friend here? She sure knows how to throw out a welcome mat."

"This is Jaylah" Scotty said in introduction.

"I do not know what is a welcome mat." Jaylah commented.

Anna smiled kindly towards Jaylah, "Ignore him. He's just a bit bitter about being outsmarted."

Jaylah seemed to hesitantly return the smile, unsure about whether she wanted to or not.

"You find anybody else?" James asked Scotty.

"No, Sir." Scotty replied, "I'm sorry, you're the only ones. What the hell happened up there, Jim? Why were we attacked?"

"They were after the artefact James brought back from Teenax" Anna answered from where she was stood in-between Jim and Jaylah.

"Did they get it?" Scotty asked.

James shook his head. "No."

"Have you got it?" Scotty asked, making Anna glance over to James as well.

James shook his head. "No. I had to get it off the Enterprise, put it on a shuttle"

"You hid it in a shuttle?" Scotty asked incredulously.

"Yes" James replied quickly. "And no."

Scotty didn't know what to say and so just smiled confusedly. Anna sighed and shook her head before turning to Jaylah. "You have somewhere safe we can talk. It's probably not a good idea for us to be out in the open."

Jaylah nodded. "Come with me."

She led the way, Anna moving to walk beside her leaving the boys to bring up the rear. She led them towards what seemed like nothing when they approached but it soon revealed itself to be a ship when they entered. From where they entered they had to go up some steps to reach the bridge of the ship. Once up there Scotty began explaining.

"This is USS Franklin, sir. Can you believe it?" Scotty asked incredibly happy with the discovery. "First Earth ship capable of warp 4. Went missing in the Gagarin Radiation Belt in the early 2160's."

Anna nodded along with James as the two of them walked forward to the front of the bridge.

"I remember that from the Academy" James commented. "Captain Balthazar Edison. One of the first heroes of Starfleet."

"The question is, how on Earth did it end up here?" Anna asked.

"There's a lot of theories, lass." Scotty replied, "Surrendered to the Romulans. Captured by a giant green space hand. This far out, it's got to be a wormhole displacement."

"Can she fly?" James asked seriously.

"She's missing a few driver coils and the EPS conduits are fried, but Jaylah has done a marvellous job of getting the ship's systems back online." Scotty said waving over to Jaylah who was approaching from the back where Chekov was standing in front of one of the stations.

The woman nodded and approached the Captain's chair, "Thank you, Montgomery Scotty."

Jaylah sat in the chair just James was about to sit.

"Pardon me" James said as the two stared each other down for the chair.

Anna let out a little laugh and she could see Scotty smirking before she moved to James and pulling him away, whispering quietly in his ear, "Not your ship, _Captain."_

"Mr Chekov, can you plug in the coordinates. See if you can track the crew's location from the ship's sensors." James ordered.

Chekov nodded before taking a seat. "Aye, Captain."

Anna could help but laugh as Scotty stage whispered to Jaylah "He likes that seat"

"Mr Scott." James began gaining Scotty's attentions. "Tour"

"Yes, the mess hall." Scotty said, before looking at Jaylah, "Jaylah, if you will."

"Yes" Jaylah said, hoping off.

"I'll stay with Chekov." Anna commented, moving to stand by Chekov's side.

Scotty followed behind Jaylah but not before seeing James patting the Captain's chair. He shared an amused glance with Anna before following Jaylah out.

Anna glanced over to Chekov who was working hard. "Is there anything I can do Chekov?"

Chekov glanced up but shook his head. "I've got it. Thanks though Anna."

Anna nodded before glancing around the ship. She moved to the Captain's seat which definitely looked the most comfortable. She sat down in it and lay her head back, closing her eyes. She placed one of her hands over her stomach, rubbing it soothingly as if it would calm not only her stomach but the babies. Where was Spock? Her stomach was in knots at the thought that he hadn't survived the attack on the Enterprise. She'd rather him go to New Vulcan as he had planned than him die in the attack. But it definitely made her realise just how much she would miss him should he go.

A tear dripped from her eye as she sniffled a little. She heard Chekov stop pressing buttons briefly.

"Anna?" Chekov's voice rang out.

Anna's eyes opened. She wiped her face and took a deep breath before turning to face Chekov. "Yes, Chekov?"

"Are you okay?" Chekov asked worriedly. He'd never seen her actually cry before.

Anna sighed but nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about everyone else, about Spock, Leo, Nyota, Sulu and the others."

Chekov nodded. "We'll find them and we'll save them Anna"

Anna nodded with a smile at Chekov's attempt to cheer her up. Suddenly Chekov's station lit up. Chekov immediately turned his full attention to his screen.

"I'm picking up a transmission. It's Starfleet encrypted." Chekov said excitedly.

Anna jumped off the seat. "Narrow down the location Chekov."

Anna rushed out the room, searching the ship for James. She finally found them on the roof of the ship. She didn't bother looking around, she just got straight to the point. She didn't even both climbing up completely and instead just pocked her head out

"James! Chekov has intercepted a weak communication transmission. It's a Starfleet frequency" Anna yelled before climbing back down, knowing that all three would follow. She led them back to the bridge where Chekov was still working on the signal. All of them gathered around Chekov and the computer.

"Can you lock on to the signal?" James asked.

"Yes, but how do we get to them?" Chekov asked in response.

Anna was the first to spot Scotty raising his hand. "I have an idea, Sir. But I'm gonna need your permission."

"Why would you need my permission?" James asked confused. Both Anna and Chekov were equally as confused.

"Because if I mess it up I don't want it to be just my fault." Scotty replied making Anna smile a little.

At James' nod Scotty rushed towards another room. It was a transporter. Anna bit her lip at the thought. The old transporters weren't overly safe. Scotty began playing around with some the cables before calling Chekov over to put in the coordinates.

"There's two of them." Chekov said as the readings came up on the screen.

"Best to do it one at a time." Scotty replied as he began pressing more buttons.

Anna and James stood directly in front of the transporter pad as the first person was beamed in. A familiar blue shirt, clean cut black hair and pointy ears appeared. Instantly they could see that something was wrong as Spock bent over slightly.

Anna dashed forward calling "Spock!"

Spock turned, his breathing heavy and relief was clear on his face. Anna paused as she saw the injury on his side but quickly moved into motion and lifted an arm over her shoulders to help him off. James also rushed forward to help, placing Spock's other arm on his shoulder. They helped him to the side.

"Spock! You're alive!" Anna exclaimed with a watery smile as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Spock actually smiled in response, placing a hand over her hand. He lent forward placing his forehead on hers. Anna's didn't care at this moment that they had 'separated'. She just wanted to be able to feel him, see him and be comfortable by him.

"Beaming the second person now Captain." Scotty announced causing James to break away.

In a moments time Leo also appeared. He reacted to being beamed up worse that Spock did.

"Good to see you in one piece, Doctor." Scotty called.

"Am I?" Leo asked, placing his hands on his stomach. "I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance."

Scotty walked to Leo's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aye, well, these old transporters were only ever used for cargo but a few modifications seem to do the trick. I thought it best to beam you one at a time, though. You know, in case you got spliced."

Leo glanced over to where Spock and Anna stood, finally separating their foreheads. "I couldn't imagine a worse scenario."

James smiled. "Good to have you back. You all right?"

Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah. I'm fine. He's hurt.

"I am functioning adequately, Captain." Spock disagreed.

"Spock you can't even stand up straight" Anna argued, looking worriedly at his injury. She'd forgotten about it in joy of seeing him alive.

Leo agreed, "In a pig's eye, you are!"

"Captain, we discovered that the stolen artefact appears to have come from this planet…" Spock began before he began to drop.

Anna caught him as best she could. Leo and James both jumped forward to help.

"Damn it, Spock!" Leo exclaimed. "Are there any medical supplies on this thing?"

"This way." Jaylah said, leading them out.

James motioned for Anna to move so he could help Leo get Spock to wherever Jaylah was taking them but Anna shook her head. She could handle it.

She led them to the mess hall where Anna and Leo carried Spock to the sofa and sat him down. Leo then moved to get the medical supplies that Jaylah had fished out. James grabbed the closest thing that was soft before placing beside Spock.

"All right, Spock. Lie down. Come on." James said as Anna helped Spock lie down. "There you go."

Anna kneeled down beside Spock's head, her right hand running comfortably down the side of Spock's face. James knelt beside her.

"How are we gonna get out of this one, Spock? We got no ship, no crew. Not the best odds." James commented morosely.

"We will do what we have always done, Jim. We will find hope in the impossible." Spock replied, making Anna smile.

"Let's get you patched up first, okay?" Anna asked softly, glancing over to James briefly who nodded in agreement.

"No, Captain." Spock almost yelled catching James' attention. "You must focus your efforts on helping the crew"

"Well that's why I need you around, Spock." James said.

Anna seemed slightly confused as this statement made Spock look past James to Leo. James and Anna also looked back at Leo who just waved a few bits of equipment.

"These things are from the dark ages." Leo commented.

James sighed, placing a comforting arm on Spock's arm before moving away waving Leo in, "Bones."

Anna continued running her hand along Spock's forehead as he let out another pained groan. Anna lent down, placing a kiss on his forehead and whispering. "You'll be okay Spock. I know you will. I need you to be. I need you. I can't do this alone"

Spock's eye met Anna's but another pained groan came out of his lips making Anna's eyes water.

"Your needed so much. Leo needs you so he has someone to argue with. James needs you to be his logic to his emotion. I need you by my side. And…" She paused briefly before continuing, "Our baby needs its father."

 **AN: She finally told him.**

 **I will struggle to get another chapter done before the 27** **th** **December but I'll try. If not you'll definitely get one on the 28** **th** **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, PLANETS OR LOCATIONS, EXCEPT FOR MY OC ANNA.**

 **STARDATE** 20th March 2263

 _ **STARDATE**_ _6_ _th_ _August 2232_

 _Young Annabeth sat on the floor, on her play mat. It had a drawing function and that was exactly was she was doing. She was drawing. Nothing of any real value, she was only two years old after all but she knew what she was drawing even if nobody else did. Her father was sat on the sofa behind her reading something on his padd. It was a rare occasion that all three of them were at the family home rather than on the US Kelvin. The Kelvin was in for repairs and so George and Winona Kirk decided to bring Anna back to the family home for some rest. Winona had gone out leaving the father and daughter alone together._

 _Anna looked up to her Dad pointing to her drawing, "Daddy! Look! It'z the Kelvi"_

 _George looked away from his padd and to his daughter who he thought looked adorable in her new dungaree's and her hair up in to ponytails. He looked to her drawing and smiled. He was sure she saw the Kelvin but he couldn't make it out. "That's brilliant Beth. And it's KelviN sweetheart."_

" _Kel-viN!" Anna repeated pronouncing the sounds like her Dad did._

 _George nodded and smiled. "That's right."_

 _Anna looked back to her drawing before looking up at her Dad again. "Will you drar with me Daddy?"_

 _George looked quickly to his work before sighing and placing it aside. He could never say no to his baby girl. He climbed down onto the floor next to her and taking hold of a stylus. He was glad that somebody had thought to invent a computerised drawing mat and that he had enough money to buy one. He would dread to think what sort of mess Anna would make with actual colouring crayons and paint that he had used in his childhood._

 _He began squiggling in a small corner while Anna continued to make improvements to her Kelvin drawing._

" _Use the blue Daddy!" Anna said, holding the blue stylus for George to take. He did so handing her the black one that he had started out with. His drawing that had been black and white so far was now to have a blue tint to it._

 _They continued like this for a while, switching colours and drawing in every available spot on the mat. Anna kept moving in order to colour under the sections that she had been sitting on._

 _They were only interrupted when the door to the lounge burst open and Winona came in. She was crying but had a huge smile on her face. "George! Anna!"_

 _Winona rushed over to them, lifting Anna from her spot and covering Anna's face with kisses. Anna just giggled as she accepted her mother's loving excitable kisses. George chuckled as he stood, placing a hand on Winona's hip._

" _You are in a good mood." George commented._

 _Winona's head turned to face George, a large smile on her face. She nodded. "I've been to the doctors."_

 _George's face became worried even though he could see a large smile on her face. "What? Why?"_

" _Well, you know I'd been sick over the last few days and I thought I should get it checked out so I booked an appointment." Winona explained._

 _Anna looked up to her mother. "Mommy icky?"_

 _Winona smiled but shook her head. "Anna hunny, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"_

 _George cried out in elation as the news registered in his mind. He lifted Winona from the waist, taking care that she had a tight grip on Anna. He twirled them both round. He was going to have another baby. Another daughter perhaps? Or a son? Winona laughed cheerily and Anna cheered though nobody would ever know whether it was because of the good news or that her Daddy was swinging her and her mother around in his elation._

 _ **STARDATE**_ _26th October 2252_

 _Anna sighed as she curled up next to Spock. He was deep asleep and she guessed eh would stay that way for a while. She looked over his face, it looked peaceful. Quite different from a few hours ago. They'd been married for four months and Anna had loved every second of it. The past few days had been strange. Each day she'd woken up to find Spock already awake and meditating. She'd come home from helping the hand to hand combat classes to find Spock still meditating. He hadn't moved from his meditation spot for the past few days for anything, not even to eat, but that had changed a few hours ago._

 _Anna had woken up an hour after going to sleep to see Spock still in his spot. She called out to him to come to bed. The first time he ignored but she could see his shoulders tensing. The second time his shoulders tensed further. The third time he'd jumped up and had been upon her in a matter of seconds, his lips pressing onto hers._

 _It had taken several minutes for Spock to pull up and briefly explain that he was going through Pon farr. When asked why he didn't come to her straight away Spock had replied that he was concerned that he would hurt her. Luckily for them both, Spock's resistance was next to nothing while in Pon farr so when Anna kissed him, that had been it._

 _Spock hadn't lied when he had warned her that he wouldn't have the restraint to be gentle. He most definitely not been gentle but she had loved it all the same. Any experience with her Spock was a good one in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she remembered every second. She could still feel his touches and his kisses. It had been a remarkable experience. Amanda had also warned her about Pon farr though she had been far more positive about it than Spock was. Amanda had made sure to mention that it had been during Sarek's pon farr that she had gotten pregnant with Spock. Anna couldn't help but run a hand down her flat stomach. She'd always longed for a child and now that she had found and married Spock it was a possibility._

" _You should be sleeping Anna" Spock's voice broke her out of her thoughts._

 _Anna glanced to his face to see his eyes still closed._

" _I was just thinking." Anna told him._

" _Might I inquire what is keeping you awake?" Spock asked, opening his eyes._

 _Anna could see the difference in his eyes from when he was he was in pon farr and his now clearer eyes._

" _Your mother told me that she conceived you while your father was going pon farr. I was just thinking perhaps it'll be the same for us." Anna commented._

" _You wish to be with child after this?" Spock inquired curiously, a hint of fondness in his voice._

 _Anna smiled slightly, a hand running over her stomach again. "I wouldn't mind. I've always wanted a child and to share such a thing with you would be a remarkable and beautiful thing."_

 _Anna could see Spock's lips twitching up. "It would indeed be a remarkable thing Anna."_

 _Anna and Spock lay in a bubble of contentment as they contemplated their future. They tried many times in the following months to conceive a child but luck wasn't in their favour. It would be a long few years before luck graced them with that sort of good news._

There was silence in the compartment as what Anna said registered in everyone's mind. Scotty and Chekov shared a shocked glance. James had frozen in his spot where he had stopped just behind Anna to let Leo in. He wasn't sure how to act. It would have been great news that his sister was pregnant but not only was the father severely injured but they were stranded on a strange planet. Leo who already knew was far more focussed on Spock's reaction to the news. The shock of the news had at least quietened him from groaning. Spock's eyes were trained on Anna.

"That's how I know you're going to be okay. It's taken us eleven years for the fates to give us a child and I doubt they'll let you die before you get to see him or her." Anna said with a false confidence, almost like she was more hopeful of this than actually believing it.

Spock raised one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. "I would be... honoured… to see our child… born and grow"

Only Anna and Leo understood the meaning of his words and both smiled, Anna more so. "Now, let's get you patched up."

Anna turned to Leo as he stepped up beside her. He held a grey metal object. "I'm pretty sure this is a protoplaser. Should stop the internal haemorrhaging. At least that's my hope."

Anna helped by lifting Spock's blue shirt to reveal the nasty looking injury. It looked as though it had been burned. Anna glanced between Spock and Leo wondering what had already been done to Spock's side to help.

"The miserable have no other medicine. But only hope." Spock said, quoting one of Anna's favourite Shakespeare plays.

Anna ran a hand across Spock's forehead and through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"Death's door and he's quoting Shakespeare." Leo exclaimed incredulously.

Anna smiled, "Well they always say if your distracted or surprised it hurts less."

"Horseshit" both Leo and Spock commented at the same time with the same tone.

Both Anna and James looked shocked as they shared a shocked glance but Leo and Spock seemed to share an amused one. Anna instantly clocked on that she'd missed something as Leo shook his head amused and ran the Protoplaser over Spock's injury.

As Leo was doing this Anna turned and called Chekov over, her hand not leaving where her hand was running a hand over Spock's forehead and hair.

"Yes Anna" Chekov said when he was by her side. He crouched so he was closer to her height.

"Would you try and find an old uniform in this place that Spock could wear, even if it's just a jacket?" Anna asked.

Chekov nodded before disappearing out of sight.

"Uh, Jaida and I will help him." Scotty said leaving the four of them alone.

Anna turned her attention back to Spock and smiled. Her smile widened when Spock's lips twitch up into a smile even though his pain. "Will you forgive me for my foolishness?"

Anna ran her hand through his hair again and nodded. "I'd forgiven you the moment it happened Spock. I could not judge you for your decision to do what you thought was right even if I didn't like it or agree to it."

"I will be forever grateful for you Anna" Spock said grabbing the hand wasn't running through his hair and brought it to his lips. He kissed it softly. "To have children with you is not just a joyous occasion but an honour. I am aware of how much you have wished for a child and it has always been my belief that you would make a wonderful mother. I have tried, unsuccessfully, to give you children for over ten years and it fills me with pride and joy to finally give you something you have always desired."

Anna's eyes watered with happiness at Spock's comment. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. "You are a wonderful person Spock and I am sure you will make a magnificent father."

Spock kept his gaze on Anna's eyes, only darting away briefly. "Anna, where is your ring?"

Anna's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I gave it to Nyota to take care off until we had chance to ether make your decision official or sort it out."

"That ought to do it. It'll still be painful and it'll need to be treated properly whenever we got off this forsaken place but you're as good as you're going to get." Leo said, breaking the tense moment aware that it was probably not something that a couple that have just reunited need to be talking about. He took a step back to put the equipment away.

James moved from his spot behind Anna to where Leo had just moved from and helped Spock sit up in his seat. James then took a seat next to him and Anna sat on the other side. Spock raised one arm to place over Anna's shoulder. James glanced between them.

"I'm glad you survived Spock and I'm happy for you two." James commented, placing a hand on Spock's shoulder. "Though if you weren't already married I would have dragged you to the aisle to marry for getting my sister pregnant."

Anna chuckled before chastising him, "James! I'm thirty-three years old"

Spock turned to James, "You would not need to drag me Jim. I would happily take your sisters hand in marriage if I had not already done so."

James rolled his eyes. "You two are sickly sweet sometimes."

He then stood as Chekov, Scotty and Jaida returned. Chekov was carrying a grey jacket that he had found within the ship with Jaida's help. He handed it to Anna who helped Spock put it on.

"Bones, is Spock okay to move?" James asked facing Leo.

Leo nodded. "As long as it's nothing too strenuous."

James nodded. "Right, let's get up to the control room and we can start planning on rescuing the crew."

Anna offered to help Spock stand but he waved her help away and stood himself with a small grimace. He took her hand in his as she also stood. The whole group of them moved up to the control room.

James didn't wait a second before starting, "Chekov managed to get a signal from the US Enterprise. That'll be where the rest of the crew will be. We should head out and get them back"

James glanced around the room at the rest. He himself was stood in front of the Captain's chair his foot resting on the step up in front of the chair. Leo was stood next to him on his right. Jaida and Scotty were leaning against the Captain's chair, Jaida at the side and Scotty behind. Chekov was stood at the back by the computers. Spock and Anna were stood, still hand in hand, on his left.

"I think we should wait until we're absolutely sure." Scotty commented.

"Scotty's right. We can't risk getting caught ourselves unless we are absolutely sure." Anna nodded in agreement. If the crew weren't there they could get captured and then all hope was lost.

"No!" James exclaimed, "We need to get the crew back now. Chekov has the coordinates that can lead us to Krall's base, so we go!"

"With respect, sir, how so we know that Krall was at the base when she called him? Even if he was, we don't know that the crew is even with him." Scotty argued.

"Or if they're even still alive." Leo added, ever the optimist.

Spock's hand separated from Anna's as he moved towards Chekov. "Mr Chekov, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?"

Both Spock and Chekov approached the screen. Spock instantly began to type something into the computer.

"Aye, Commander, but what is this formula?" Chekov said as he reconfigured the search parameters.

"It is Vokaya, Mr Chekov. A mineral unique to Vulcan which emits low-level radiation." Spock explained.

Chekov nodded moving to another computer, "I will have to filter out all other energy emissions."

"Spock, what the hell would a Vulcan mineral be doing way out here?" Leo asked confused.

"Where are you going with this?" James asked equally confused.

Anna moved to stand beside James. She was just as confused as to where this was going.

"Lieutenant Uhura is currently in possession of an engagement ring made of Vokaya which I gave to Commander Kirk as a token of my affection and respect when I asked her to become my wife." Spock explained.

Anna's eyes widened as she realised that he was speaking of the ring she had given Nyota when they were at Yorktown.

"You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewellery?" Leo questioned glancing briefly over to Anna before refocusing on Spock.

"The emission is harmless, Doctor. But its unique signature makes it very easy to identify." Spock defended, glancing to Anna to make sure she also understood.

Though Leo wasn't finished, "You gave your girlfriend a tracking device."

At this both Anna and James raised an eyebrow in Spock's direction to warn him to tread carefully with the next thing he said. The others all glanced between Anna and Spock awkwardly.

Spock seemed to stumble over his thoughts for a minute before his eyes connected with Anna's. "That was not my intention."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I'm glad he doesn't respect me."

Anna shook her head in exasperation. She moved towards Spock as she saw Spock's raised eyebrow at Leo's comment. She stood beside him and reached up and lopped her arms around his neck. "I know it wasn't intentional. It was your mothers. Though right not I am very glad of its tracker capability."

Spock's lipped twitched up. "I am glad that you are not angry at this development."

"I don't think I could ever be truly angry at you Spock." Anna commented with a smile.

"Except when he's stuck in a volcano." James quipped quickly with a shared grin to Leo.

Anna and Spock looked over to him with similarly annoyed expressions on their faces.

"I can be angry at you though James Tiberius Kirk." Anna commented.

James stepped back with his arms raised submissively.

Just then the screen Chekov had been running the search on beeped revealing a location. The others now approached the back of the room so they could see the screen better.

Chekov turned to the screen, "I am detecting a very trace amount of Vokaya."

"Does the location match the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Mr Chekov?" Spock asked, taking Anna's hand and squeezing comfortably.

"It is a match, Sir." Chekov reported.

Spock turned back to James and the others to report the findings, "It's presence suggests that Lieutenant Uhura and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall's base of operation."

 **AN: And there we have it. One step closer to the end.**

 **Sorry that this chapter was so late. I ended up being a lot busier than I thought I would be over the Christmas/New Year period. I can't promise when I'll get the next chapter up but I'll do my best to get it up before the 8** **th** **. (I have an essay deadline on the 6** **th** **so that obviously has priority but once that is out of the way I can dedicate all my time to this story.)**


End file.
